


Swimming lessons

by indiemokilala



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiemokilala/pseuds/indiemokilala
Summary: Summary: Nayeon asked Mina to teach her how to float. A crappy excuse, right? AU!Usual Highschool Minayeon love story.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Swimming lessons

Mina sighed like it was the hardest thing to do. She’s exhausted. 

She recently transferred from Japan to South Korea in her senior year. She knew it wasn’t the good year for a change but her parents needed to move because of their work.

Still, _she wanted no attention or whatsoever_. But in her first week, almost everyone in the school wanted to get a glimpse of her.

She looked at her phone and an image of her, together with her two best friends, appeared on the screen. It looked simple and ordinary. Until, one of her classmates noticed who she was with. She started gaining attention after admitting she was friends with two promising trainees--Momo and Sana. 

Apparently, those two girls weren’t joking when they said, _They’re going to be famous._

Even the teachers wanted to befriend her, or at least, get to know her. Her first week was emotionally draining. People wanted to ask and talk to her. Thankfully, there was someone who genuinely stuck by her side. This girl helped her with all the what-nots of the school, even if she was a year lower than her.

“...Besides, unnie, even if you don’t know Momo and Sana? You’d still be famous.”

“Because I’m a transferee?”

Chaeyoung, her new found friend, simply shook her head. “No…”

The younger girl offered her hand. And Mina, noticing the small gesture, smiled genuinely for the first time. They walked hand in hand along the corridor as some students started noticing them.

“...Because you’re so beautiful, Mina unnie.”

***

  
  
  


“Hi! I’ve been looking for you.”

Mina bowed out of courtesy. She wanted some quiet time and luckily, she discovered the library as her new sanctuary. Chaeyoung was a quick-witted girl, a sensitive person who understands her needs to recharge from socializing. She was thankful and almost cried when Chaeyoung brought her here for the first time. It wasn’t easy to be a transferee, added the fact that she needed to think more because of the new language. _Thank God, she listened to her mom and studied Korean before moving._

“What book are you looking for?” 

Mina studied the girl in front of her. She remembered her from her first week here. Probably one of the eager students who tried to introduce themselves. She couldn’t recall the girl’s name. But she was indeed memorable. 

The girl walked closer and smiled, showing her cute rabbit teeth and overwhelming Mina with her bubbly vibe. She was familiar with the wavy-brown girl in front of her. Because everyone seemed to be smitten over the girl. Including her. 

Mina answered flatly. “Uh, just browsing.”

The girl hummed and started browsing on the bookshelf. Her eyes gleamed in excitement when she found a book and eagerly handed it to her. “Have you read this? This is nice. I don’t usually read books for fun, but I love it so much I borrow it from time to time.” 

Mina scanned the cover of the book and grazed her fingers on it. _Tipping the velvet._

“So, regarding what I told you before?”

Mina sighed. Probably another question related to Momo and Sana.

“Do I still need to buy goggles if we plan to do this?”

 _That_ wasn’t a question Mina expected to hear. “Eh?”

“Well, you’re gonna teach me how to float, right? Might as well teach me how to swim.”

Again, Mina was caught off-guard on the question. “Did I say yes to you?”

The other girl genuinely laughed, earning some glances on the students and a hush from a teacher. Both of them bowed immediately while the girl pushed them to the end of the aisle.

The girl whispered as she continued. “Sorry, you must have been overwhelmed on your first week here. But I remember Chaeyoung telling me that you know how to swim?” 

She simply nodded, still trying to recall their first encounter. 

“Okay. I’m sensing you also don’t remember my name?”

Mina sheepishly smiled. She held the book close to her chest and tried to cover the pounding of her heartbeat. 

“It’s fine. I’m Nayeon, President of the school council. Is Chaeyoung still helping you to get familiarized around the campus?”

“Uh, yes.”

Nayeon clasped her hands. “Good! I asked her to guide you since my classroom is on the other building.”

Mina stood still. She was slowly processing everything the girl was saying. And she was having a hard time. Not when she’s this close to her. Not when she could smell the girl’s sweet perfume. And especially not when she’s realizing how alluring the girl was.

“Hey.” Nayeon tapped her shoulder. “I’m not forcing you about the swimming lessons.” She looked at her wristwatch. “Anyway, I gotta go now.” 

She started walking to leave while still facing Mina as she waved a quick goodbye. 

Mina unconsciously waved in return, watching until she saw the girl almost tripping. The older girl laughed at the act of clumsiness. And Mina softly gasped. She wanted to check, but Nayeon proudly reassured her. 

“I’m fine. See you tomorrow at lunch! And I’m Nayeon. Remember me, okay?” She winked at Mina before waving again for the last time. 

That night, with every page that Mina turned, all she could think of was the other girl’s smile and name.

_Nayeon._

***

Mina mustered up the courage to visit Nayeon’s classroom. She prepared her heart like a warrior. She checked it from time to time, her hands close to her chest, protecting it from falling. _She was ready._ She’d planned all of her chores and homeworks and considered Friday as the perfect night to invite Nayeon. She stayed a little longer showering today, picked the new shampoo she bought directly from Japan. She straightened up her hair. And she practiced her speech in front of the mirror. She’s had her invisible armor ready. She’s confident. _She could do this._

She was ready, until she wasn’t.

Just outside the classroom was Nayeon standing, together with a girl who could par with the older girl’s charms. With a simple jacket, the tall girl beside her made their uniform look cool.

Mina took a second before softly calling Nayeon, but got intimated when the said girl looked at her first. The girl finger-combed her hair before smiling and extending her hand.

“Ah. You’re the famous transferee. I’m Jeongyeon.”

Mina accepted the handshake and smiled tightly. She realized, aside from Nayeon, this girl could pass up as someone stunning, and quite memorable. She didn’t even notice she was holding her breath, until Nayeon interrupted them.

“Hey!” Nayeon playfully hit Jeongyeon on the shoulder. “Jeongyeon, stop doing that smile to Mina.”

“What smile?”

“That smile!” Nayeon pouted like a child and pinched the tall girl’s face. 

“Hi, Mina! Well, now you know Jeongyeon. She’s my friend.”

“Friend?” Jeongyeon scoffed. “Wow! Nayeon, this is the first tim--aww!” Before she could continue, Nayeon had already elbowed the girl on her side.

Nayeon smiled at her. “Ignore her. What’s up?”

“Uhm. Nothing. Just walking around.” Mina could feel her armor falling in an instant, her nervousness was starting to show. 

“But, your room is in another building?”

“I...was also looking for Chaeyoung.” 

Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon for any clues before returning her gaze back at her. “We haven’t seen her. But sure, I'll text her.” She picked her phone and started typing. “By the way, do you have her number?”

Mina could feel Jeongyeon staring at her and she wanted to avoid it as much as possible. She moved close to Nayeon and whispered, “Uh no.”

Nayeon nodded and stepped closer to her. “Okay. I’ll give it to you. You can have my number too.” 

Nayeon grinned and offered her cellphone to Mina.

“Wow, that was so smooth Nayeonah!” Nayeon scowled at Jeongyeon, who only laughed in return. 

“I’ll give mine too, Mina!”

***

  
  


Nayeon sings like she’s ready to gamble her heart. Mina thought so. From the way she handled herself, she knew Nayeon was a vibrant, brave and confident girl. She didn’t know the girl could sing. And when she sings, she sings the truth of her emotions.

Mina closed her eyes and rested her ear on the phone. It was a drizzly night and Mina watched the droplets dancing on her windowpane. It was the perfect calm night when Nayeon called her. 

_Can you help me with my English?_

Mina went along with it. She knew Nayeon was practicing her communication skills and Mina shared she went to the states when she was young. She waited for the girl to read a sentence or a passage. But she was surprised when the older girl started singing.

Nayeon’s a supernova. And she’s ready to burst out her emotions.

_I’m in my bed and you’re not here._

Mina was in awe. The older girl’s voice was slowly melting the mask of her hidden feelings. She has never been a fan of chaos. Mina likes things slowly planned out, organized--almost perfect. But with Nayeon, it was a series of fleeting emotions and disarray thoughts. Mina didn’t want to get used to it. But she also knew that she’s helpless. 

Mina couldn’t stop her feelings. 

_I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling._

Mina intently listened until the song ended. She didn't know what to say and waited for Nayeon to speak again. "Ahem. Do you like it?"

“Nayeonnie,” Mina mumbled her endearment for the older girl. “Are you aware that this is a sad song?”

“I know.” Nayeon giggled on the other line. “I noticed you’re a sucker for wistful things like rain and sad songs.”

Mina smiled. _Nayeon noticed._

“It’s raining and it reminds me of you.” They shared some seconds of comfortable silence before Nayeon spoke again, “Well uh, Good night, Minari.”

“Thank you. Good night, Nayeonnie.”

Mina buried herself on the pillow. _She would handle these feelings well, she should._

But tonight, she’d allow herself to be a mess with her scattered feelings for Nayeon. 

***

"Speaking of naked," Jeongyeon smirked, eyeing Mina in particular, "Did you know Nayeon and I have seen each other naked?"

Mina gently rested her chopsticks on the table, her fringes hiding her eyes. They were at the cafeteria having lunch when somehow, they ended up talking about public bath houses.

Mina chugged her water so fast that Chaeyoung noticed her. The youngest continued to observe Mina but kept her silence.

"Thank you for the food. I'm gonna go ahead."

"Oh. You're in a hurry?" Jeongyeon smiled too sweetly at her. Chaeyoung looked back and forth, curiously observing the two and suddenly feeling an unknown tension growing in the group.

"Yes. I need to study for a test." 

"Great! I remember Nayeon's studying at the library." Jeongyeon handed bread & juice to her. 

"Can you give it to her? She hasn't eaten yet." 

Mina casually nodded and left without missing a beat.

She couldn't believe what she heard. _Nayeon and Jeongyeon together, naked?_ But what's worse was she couldn't believe her blood's racing. She knew what was happening. She's been tainted with a green icky feeling on her skin, making her lose composure. 

She searched for Nayeon. And when she saw the older girl alone, focused on her books, she immediately walked towards her. Nayeon seemed to sense someone looking at her and turned her head. She watched the older girl's face change from a serious frown, into a charming bubbly smile.

Mina knew what was about to happen. _She's losing control of herself._

By the time she reached the girl's spot, she could see Nayeon's radiating beauty. She was too blinding for her, but Mina's made up her mind. She'd do anything to reach her, no matter how difficult it was. No matter how cool or kind-hearted Jeongyeon was.

She wanted Nayeon. And she has to try.

"So, is that mine?" Nayeon looked excited, her hands were wide open, waiting for the food.

"Uh, yeah. This is from Jeongyeon unnie."

"Aaaaah! Jeongyeon really knows me." Nayeon beamed happiness. She looked around before pinching a small piece on the bread. Food wasn't allowed in the library.

Mina looked down. She was too embarrassed to say it. Her fingers were fiddled with uncertainty but she still continued. _She needed to do this._

Mina swallowed thickly. "I want to get to know you...too." 

Nayeon concentrated on the bread in front of her, munching the piece of food with her mouth open. "Then swim with me?" 

"Eh?"

Nayeon quirked an eyebrow at her. "You want to get to know me, right? Teach me how to float in swimming. Then maybe we can eat after and talk?" 

Mina’s eyes widened. She couldn’t miss the opportunity in front of her. She replied too quickly that Nayeon seemed to notice. "Friday night?" 

Nayeon continued to eat while nodding in agreement. "Sure! It’s a date."

***

  
  
  


Sana and Momo squeezed-in their break to see Mina. However, their free time was the same time with her swimming lessons. Mina wasn't comfortable changing plans, but knowing the two, she had no choice but ask Nayeon if they could adjust their date into a later time. She hurriedly sent a message on the older girl and went to meet them at the coffee shop.

Mina was glad to see her two best friends again. She never imagined her cheeks hurting from too much smiling and laughing like this. The two girls had a special place in her heart. They gave her genuine friendship that stayed despite their distance. That’s why she was okay when they decided to transfer to South Korea. She’ll have Momo and Sana there. She’d feel safe with them. 

She hugged both of them, allowed Sana to kiss her cheeks from time to time, and even missed Momo's playful sarcasm. It looked silly for her, but she loved it. She loved them so much.

Still, she was weary of the new status of her friends. Knowing they are almost debuting, she's a little worried that people might disturb their quality time. 

They were enjoying their own company when Mina saw a glimpse of a familiar girl walking towards them. She instantly looked at her wristwatch. 

She and Nayeon were supposed to meet up two hours later at the same place. _So why was she there?_ She hurriedly checked her phone. And saw that the status of her message was _unread._

Nayeon waved her hands when their eyes met.

Mina was worried, she didn't want to spoil her time with her friends. Maybe she could tell her to come back later? 

But before she could even stand up, Nayeon was already eyeing everyone on the table.

"Momo? Sana?"

"Nayeon unnie?"

Mina watched when her best friends squealed and pulled Nayeon in for a big hug. Sana even offered a seat to her.

"You know each other?" Mina was baffled.

Momo laughed in return. "Of course! She was the official ‘Korean trainee’ in the agency." 

Nayeon hit her playfully. "Shut up. That’s not true!"

"But it is!" Sana chimed in. "Remember, you were wearing that hoodie and leggings? You had that ‘trainee’ vibes in you."

Nayeon was excited to share that and touched her hand. Mina gently smiled when she saw the two looking at the small gesture. "Mina I should tell you this--I remember the first time I saw Sana on the monthly evaluation. And she cooked on our talent portion. I just can't--"

Mina watched the three of them cackling, hitting the table and each other's arms. They were crying from so much laughter.

She realized Nayeon fit in their circle so easily, but she also respected them and gave her time to catch up with the two. They would look at each other from time to time. And Mina admired how the girl understood how she missed the two and mostly watched them talk and share memories. Mina was also surprised the two didn’t seem uncomfortable with Nayeon sitting and listening to them.

Hours went fast and the two decided it’s time to leave. Nayeon asked Momo if she could help them buy food for the other trainees since she missed them. They went to the cashier and ordered, leaving Sana and Mina on the table.

Sana rested her chin on her palm while flashing a cute wink.

"What?" Mina laughed.

"Is that _her_?"

Mina blushed, biting her lower lip, before meeting her gaze and making a small nod. 

"Aah, Mina's gone _shy shy shy_." Sana teased in a sing-song manner. "Nayeon unnie's gonna be a lucky girl. So take it easy okay, Minachan?"

Momo and Nayeon returned before she could respond to Sana. They hugged each one last time before saying their goodbyes. 

"Don't drown too much on each other's eyes." Momo whispered before sneakily tapping her butt. 

"Nayeon unnie, Mina's kind of a slowpoke. So we'll support you if you make the first move!" Sana shouted while pushing Momo to rush outside.

"Yah!" Mina and Nayeon shouted in unison and avoided each other’s gaze out of embarrassment. A few minutes later, they decided to leave the coffee shop as well and proceed to the public pool. Since it was just a few walks away, they decided to take a stroll.

Nayeon randomly, almost tripped out of nowhere. Luckily, Mina’s reflex was fast enough to hold the older girl’s hands. She swore the older girl would sometimes fall as too clumsy. 

Nayeon smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks appearing.

"Thank you." Nayeon slightly tugged her closer, holding her hands tight with no intention of letting go.

"Is that why the students looked at you differently? Because you’re a trainee?" Mina asked, trying to dismiss the thought of their intertwined hands. 

Nayeon simply shrugged. "Of course they'll look at me. At us. Because we're goddesses." 

Mina comically sighed, making Nayeon hit her softly in return. "Yah! Don't you find your unnies beautiful?"

"Jeongyeon unnie and Chaeyoung look so cool."

"And me?"

Mina tried to hide the words in her lips. But with the way Nayeon was looking at her with so much hope and worry at the same time? She couldn't hide her fondness over the girl.

"You're the prettiest, unnie." 

Nayeon smiled like she won the lottery before hiding it with an obvious fake cough.

"Of course, of course. Too bad, I quit." 

"May I know why?"

Nayeon hummed and paused before answering. “You see me almost falling earlier? And the other times as well? I have a weak leg because of an accident before.”

Mina suddenly felt guilty for thinking how clumsy the girl was. "Does it still hurt?"

"Nah. But it would happen randomly. I had to think about it. I can't afford mistakes if I go and debut. Sometimes, I hate that side of me--the one where I always want to excel and be the best. I used to blame my leg for not growing stronger. But thinking about it now, I should be thankful I can even walk.

And besides, Jeongyeon and my other friend promised they'll debut on my behalf." 

Nayeon loudly exhaled and continued. "You want to know a secret?" 

Mina just looked at her. 

"If I didn't quit, maybe I'll be debuting together with Sana and Momo."

"I'm sorry.” Mina gently squeezed Nayeon’s hands. “I practiced ballet for 10 years before quitting. I understand if it feels like you wasted your time.”

Nayeon shook her head and showed her gummy smile, "But, it's not wasted time if you had fun. And I really did have fun. I'll be with them eventually. I plan on taking marketing. I will help them with their world domination." Nayeon laughed at the end, her eyes sparkling with hope. 

Mina learned something new about the older girl. And she couldn't help but adore her more.

"Mina...You got to stop looking at me like that."

Mina getting comfortable with their closeness, moved her lips into a cute pout. 

"Like what, unnie?"

"Like you're falling in love with me."

***

  
  
  


"Unnie, I can't." Mina watched the older girl frowning in return.

"Just...hold my hand, please?"

"No." Mina stepped farther and rested her arms at the corner end of the pool. "You won't learn if I hold your hand."

They got lucky that night when they had the swimming pool for themselves. Mina liked it. They could focus on each other more.

They did the basic stretching and breathing underwater, but when it came to floating itself, Mina noticed the girl would panic and ended up sinking in the water. They’ve been doing it for a while, and she could see the other girl getting impatient. 

Nayeon moved closer, but she was obviously trying to avoid looking at her. The older girl looked confused and... _lost._ “I don’t think I can do it, Mina.”

"We’re on the shallow side, unnie. You won’t drown here." She tried to joke around, but Mina didn’t receive a laugh or a pout from the older girl. 

She pressed on and genuinely asked. “Don't you trust me?”

"I do." Nayeon paused, knots on her eyebrows slowly forming before continuing, "I just don't trust myself. Especially seeing you in that...swimsuit."

Nayeon moved closer. The sound of water echoed in the pool and the blue luminescent bounced on the older girl's face. 

"N-Nayeonnie?" 

Nayeon put her hands on the edge of the pool, locking them up with a small distance between.

Mina gulped. This could be a very dangerous place. _She just wanted to try on a cute--okay, a little daring swimsuit. But she just wanted to try it and maybe, impress Nayeon a little bit?_

"Do you know why?" 

Before Nayeon could say anything more dangerous, Mina splashed some water on the older girl.

"Y-yah!" 

Mina chortled at the surprised Nayeon. And when Nayeon realized what happened, she narrowed her eyes in return. 

"Ahh, you want to play _this game_ , huh?" The older girl moved both of her hands and returned a huge splash at Mina.

***

  
  
  


They finished their swimming lessons later than expected. And Mina had to ask Nayeon to sleep over her apartment. She didn’t have any intention of offering it to her, nor _planning it._

But her thoughts went overdrive when Nayeon mentioned she recently read an article about a random stalker appearing at midnight. 

Mina decided she would rather have those scary thoughts just stay in her head.

"Are you dating Jeongyeon?" They laid in Mina’s bed, both comfortably staring at the ceiling while waiting to fall asleep.

"Well, depends on who's asking."

Mina turned to face Nayeon. The lights in the room were off, but the uncovered window gave them enough lighting to see each other's faces.

"I’m asking."

Nayeon grinned and turned to her. "Hmm. She's my best friend. And we're each other's wingman. If we know someone's hitting on one of us and we don't like it, the other one will interrupt or save the humiliation. That's why I introduced her to you as a friend."

"But even friends can still have feelings." Mina reached out to the hem of Nayeon's shirt and fiddled with it.

Nayeon chuckled. "Do you want to know another secret?"

Mina waited anxiously in return. "I've never been this so close with someone." 

"But Jeongyeon unnie said you saw each other naked?" 

"Of course, we're friends!"

"But...I do mind." Mina admitted.

"Why? You don't want...other people seeing me naked? Is this a possessive Mina I'm speaking with?" 

Nayeon let out a soft laugh. But Mina wasn’t in for it. She wasn’t used to blurting out things like that. She would always formulate her thoughts first, but her feelings won tonight--and it felt like she was losing.

“Huh. You really mind?” Nayeon lifted her finger to push her chin closer to her. “That’s cute.”

Nayeon moved closer again, making Mina helpless. She’s trapped in between Nayeon’s longing eyes and the decreasing distance between them. _She had no choice._

Mina closed her eyes and prepared for a dip of Nayeon’s kiss. She held her breath and counted. 

_One, two, three._

She could feel a brush of air on her lips before hearing a soft laugh from the girl. Mina scoffed and opened her eyes. 

_Nayeon was toying her._

Mina bit her lower lip and whined in dismay. "Stop that, unnie." 

"Alright, alright. I’m just teasing. You know I can’t do that.” Nayeon gave a forced smile in return. 

Mina’s teeth drew deeper. _What did she mean? She can’t do what? Why can’t she do that?_

“But seriously, don't you feel lonely here?" 

Mina once shared with them that she currently lived alone. When they moved here, they didn’t expect her parents' work would require them to stay more on Jeju, while the school she got in was in Seoul. Mina didn’t want to add pressure to her parents and assured them she’d be fine with it.

Her parents made sure to make up for it by visiting her from time to time. And that was okay with her. 

"Sometimes."

"Well, you want me to come over next Friday? You can teach me again how to swim. Then, let's have another sleepover." 

Mina nodded lazily. Her eyes were getting heavier and she could feel her body aching from the previous activity. 

“Uh...Mina? I can’t sleep without something to cuddle with.”

_Silence._

Nayeon gently moved her arm under Mina’s shoulders, forming them into an awkward cuddle. 

"Is this...okay?"

Mina didn't know where to place her other hand. She's afraid she might get burned if she rests it on Nayeon's. She knew it looked awkward. 

"C'mon, if we're gonna cuddle then you also need to be comfortable." Nayeon moved Mina's head closer to her shoulder and placed her other hand on Nayeon’s stomach.

"Is this okay?" Nayeon asked again.

Mina slowly closed her eyes and listened to the other girl’s heartbeat. “Is it, unnie?” 

"I hope it's okay." Nayeon murmured, before placing a quick peck on her forehead.

***

  
  
  


It just happened one day--Intertwining their hands while walking, closing the distance by sitting closer, Nayeon hugging Mina from behind, her resting her chin on Nayeon's shoulder, Nayeon preparing lunch for both of them. Their new form of language happened fast.

It happened so fast like it was easy to fall in love with Nayeon.

Mina raved for the older girl's warmth, her scent, her voice, her hands. Everything. They talked about themselves. The past with their regrets and failures. And their dreams with the future. She's glad Friday night was theirs. She had something, a part of Nayeon, even just for a night.

And Jeongyeon seemed to notice it. 

"Nayeon are you busy tonight?" 

Nayeon replied,"Not really. Why?"

"Lately, I've been noticing your Fridays are always blocked." 

"Is that so?" Nayeon sneaked a wink at her. "Well, yeah. Mina is teaching me how to swim." 

"Do you want to come with us? We have a trainee's welcoming party. Chaeyoung passed the audition and Jihyo's been bugging me lately. She wants to see you." 

"Can I think about it?"

"Unless," Jeongyeon wrapped her arm on Mina's shoulder. " _Our_ Mina doesn't want you to come?" 

"Unnie, it's Nayeon's decision. Not mine." Mina glared at Jeongyeon. But the tall girl didn't seem to mind. In fact, it looked like she was amused at her action.

"You seemed to be so close these days. I was starting to think Friday nights are exclusive for the two of you."

Mina’s ribs twisted and gripped her lungs. She didn’t know why Jeongyeon’s words could pierce through her. Maybe it was the tone of voice. Or maybe it’s the fact that she knew, there wasn’t any exclusive thing that’s happening between them. 

"Fine. I miss Jihyo too." Nayeon's stern voice took over their attention, before looking Mina apologetically. "Let's have our swimming lessons, next week okay?" 

Mina agreed. “It’s just swimming lessons, unnie.” 

_It’s okay._ Mina thought. _It should be okay._

That day, Mina couldn’t help it.

"Chaeyoung, is Jeongyeon unnie always like that?" Mina grabbed Chaeyoung after school. She didn’t want to go home yet. And her mind’s been too preoccupied the whole day.

"Like what?"

"Rude."

Chaeyoung was surprised at her. "Huh? Did something happen?" 

Mina shook her head. "Nothing. I probably misinterpreted it." 

"Jeongyeon unnie's the kindest person I’ve ever met. They have a weird dynamic with Nayeon unnie.” Chaeyoung took a pause and contemplated on her response.

“They remind me of an old couple who banters a lot with each other. Together they're a solid bond." 

"Old couple, huh?" Mina dropped her shoulders.

"Probably just a misunderstanding, unnie? She's really really kind." 

"Yeah…" Mina tried to smile and turn to her. "I heard from Jeongyeon unnie that you passed the audition? I didn't know you wanted to be an idol." 

Chaeyoung simply nodded, "I’m embarrassed about it, but Nayeon unnie said I should try. She said my writings have potential. Maybe I could write lyrics if I get the chance. That'd sound cool. I get to perform my own songs."

Mina hummed. "Nayeon has eyes for beautiful things, that's why you should be proud. We’re going to celebrate. And it’s my treat!" Mina ruffled the small girl’s hair and linked their arms together. 

Chaeyoung looked at her for a second. Her eyes gleamed with a hint of admiration, before grinning back at her. 

"Yeah. She does." 

***

  
  
  
  


She sent a short message to Nayeon that night. She thought about it a lot of times. She composed and erased and composed the same message over and over. It wasn’t supposed to be that hard. Just press send. But she knew, what comes after would be a torment of what ifs and selfish expectations. But hell, she still wanted to do it. 

_I miss you._

She didn't expect to see the girl a few hours later in her apartment.

"Heeey boyy emma meyk it simple fer youu!" Nayeon was singing something unfamiliar in front of her. 

"Nayeon unnie?" Nayeon's cheeks were in flush red. Even from the distance, she could smell the scent of Soju from them. The older girl couldn’t even stand straight that she was being carried by Jeongyeon and another girl. 

Behind them was a taxi waiting. She noticed Chaeyoung sitting, waving at her inside the car.

"Daebak! Is she Nayeon's Friday night? She's beautiful." the unfamiliar girl whispered loudly to Jeongyeon. Clearly, the other girl was drunk as well. But still, not as bad as Nayeon.

Mina looked at the girl with the big round eyes and bowed. The girl smiled in return. "Hi I'm Jihyo. We're here to bring Nayeon." 

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"Kinda." Jeongyeon hit Nayeon on her head. "She's so drunk but she keeps on insisting. She said she wanted to see you. Is it okay if you take care of her tonight?" 

"Uh...uh. Okay." Mina opened her apartment and guided them into the living room.

Jihyo then went back outside to get Nayeon's bag leaving the two of them watching the drunk girl. Leaving the three of them in the room.

"Chaeyoung asked me if we had a fight or if I was rude to you. I just want to clarify that Nayeon and I have been friends since middle school..." 

Mina half-heartedly listened to Jeongyeon. She was focused on the girl in front of her. Mina was worried about Nayeon's gigantic movements and she kept on falling over the sofa, mumbling about something. She decided to sit and hold her for support.

"...And I guess you needed a little push."

"Here's Nayeon's bag." Jihyo placed it on the ground. "I'll introduce myself properly next time, because we have a curfew at our dorm. Take care of Nayeon unnie." 

“Good luck with Nayeonah. She’s more impulsive when she’s drunk.” Jeongyeon tapped Nayeon and whispered at Mina before leaving. "As I was saying, she's all yours. So, what's stopping you?" 

***

  
  
  


"Good morning, unnie."

"M-Mina?" 

"Unnie."

"You're close to me."

"Hmm?"

"Like...real close." 

"Unnie." 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Nayeon unnie." 

"Y-yes?"

"Open your eyes. I have something to tell you."

"No. I don't want to. My head hurts and I'm starting to recall the stupid things I said last night."

"Unnie, I like you too."

"Lalalalalalala--"

"Nayeon unnie, I like you."

"LALALALALALA!"

"I'm going to kiss you if you don't shut up." 

"La. La. La---YAAAAAH NOOO PLEASE I'LL BE QU-- YAAAAAAH MINAAAAAAA THAT'S MY FIRST KISS! I HAVEN'T EVEN BRUSHED MY TEETH!"

***

  
  
  
  


Nayeon just walked out of the shower. After the mess they had and the embarrassment of the older girl, she excused herself to freshen up. Nayeon stood still and used her towel to dry up her hair, showing the wet strands of her wavy brown hair.

Mina wasn't aware someone could look so hot by simply doing it. She felt her cheeks heating up and Nayeon noticed her deep stares. The older girl walked towards her. 

"Breakfast, unnie?" 

"Uhm, sure." 

Nayeon helped in setting up the table and they proceeded to eat in silence. Even the sound of the utensils were enough to ring in their ears.

"So, Mina." Nayeon cleared her throat. "Well, I can remember most of it. But...yeah." 

"Do you mean all of it?"

"Yeah. You can say so." Nayeon's eyes were fixed on the food.

"Can you say it again, unnie?" 

Nayeon coughed and grabbed the glass beside her. She hastily emptied the water before looking at her. "This kid. This early? What's happening to you?" 

Nayeon continued to murmur to herself, but enough for her to hear. "I just got wasted last night and suddenly this girl turned so brave and is smirking like she's hot." 

Mina asserted more and smugly grinned at Nayeon, "But I want to hear it when you're sober..." 

She was somehow pleased to see the girl panicking in front of her. She recalled what Jeongyeon said last night, pushing enough confidence for her confession.

"...So I can start kissing you, too."

She watched Nayeon blushing furiously as she fanned herself using her hand.

Mina heartily laughed and gave the other girl time to regain composure. "I'm sorry, unnie. Was it too much?"

Nayeon filled up her glass with water. It was her third refill. "Fine! You win. But before I say it." 

"Yes?”

Nayeon sighed. "This is my first time, Mina. C-can we do it right?" 

And it’s true. This was the _first time_ she saw the girl squirming and looking so timid. "Sure, unnie." 

"Okay, give me a moment." 

They continued their breakfast in a now comfortable silence. Mina simply waited and didn't press on. But they both knew, so they finished their meal fast. Mina understood. She waited for this. 

They waited for this. 

While she was washing the dishes, she felt something warm on her waist. The embrace went tighter. And Mina could feel the other girl's breath on her ear, sending goosebumps all over her. 

There was a tremble in Nayeon’s voice. "Minari, you know it’s not _just_ swimming lessons for me, right? I like our Friday nights.” 

Mina turned to face the girl and looked lovingly at her tired face and her messy hair. _She’s so perfect._

“Mina, I like you."

  
  


***

  
  
  
  


"Who's your first kiss, Mina?"

"Sana."

"Sana? The chubby cheeks, Sana we know?" They were cuddling on the sofa while watching a music show. They were waiting for Sana and Momo’s group to perform for the first time.

"I couldn't imagine kissing anyone. But Sana told me it might be the thought of kissing boys that I didn’t like. And then the conversation led us to try it."

Nayeon nodded as she continued to listen.

"I liked it. I could imagine myself kissing a girl, again and again." 

Nayeon gasped and turned at her, her voice louder than the sound of the tv. "Okay, is this some sort of an unrequited love story? Is that why you moved here? A confession of your love to her? Because I can't win against Sana in a lot of terms." 

Mina laughed at the crazy thought of it. "Unnie, you watch too much drama. And no feelings involved. She's my best friend. Though, she's proud to say she was my first. As well as Momo’s..."

"And what, Momo? Wow. And I thought about my friendship with Jihyo and Jeongyeon are on a different level."

Nayeon pulled Mina closer. "Can I tell you another secret?" She simply smiled and nodded.

"I've never been into relationships before. That's why Jeongyen and Jihyo are protective when it comes to suitors or people that I like. They said my brain stops when it comes to this kind of relationship." 

"So I'm your first love?"

"Yeah."

Mina scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry. I stole your first kiss." 

"It's just a quick one. Just a peck. It doesn’t count. We can prepare for our official first kiss!" Nayeon’s excitement took over as she continued to tell her some ideas she’s been thinking.

"Uhm..." She remembered Nayeon also kissed her that night, before declaring her love with a series of drunken songs. 

But the minute she saw the older girl’s lovely face, Mina decided to keep it to herself. 

She didn’t know Nayeon could be this dreamy when it comes to romance. But she didn’t mind. She'll make their official first kiss better, more memorable. After all, she likes organizing and planning things out. 

“Sure, unnie.”

***

  
  
  
  


Mina asked Nayeon on a date at the theme park. She planned on kissing the girl during the fireworks show. But it rained during the day, and only turned worse until school was over. As much as she loved the rain, it wasn't the best day for their official first kiss. 

Mina had to cancel and hid her disappointment. She wanted to give the brunette a nice surprise, but she'd probably need to to wait. 

"Minaaaa" Nayeon clinged to her. She waited for the older girl since she had some extra-curricular meetings.

"Where's your umbrella?" Mina asked.

"Me? I don't carry one!” Nayeon answered in exaggeration, earning a curled eyebrow from Mina. “Besides, we can share anyway." 

Mina shrugged it off and they walked closely, their shoulders brushing from time to time. Nayeon would steal glances, while moving closer to her. She knew the girl wasn't a fan of rain so she adjusted the umbrella so it could cover more of Nayeon.

"Ai ai gasa..." Mina mumbled out of the blue, her gaze reached far away.

"Hmmm? What's that?" 

"It means love umbrella in Japan. When two people share one umbrella--"

"Oh, if that's the case. Then..." Nayeon quickly pulled her before leaning in for a soft kiss.

Mina was surprised by the sudden contact with the girl. Her heart seemed to beat louder than the sound of the rain. Nayeon pressed in closer, their slightly rained uniform sticking to their skin.

When Mina opened her eyes, the older girl was staring at her lovingly. Nayeon grinned proudly after. "Ah! you're so cute when you're blushing." 

"Unnie...” Minas stopped her tracks to think. _Nayeon never leaves her umbrella alone._

“You--did you plan this all along, unnie?" 

"Was it too cheesy?" Nayeon chuckled. "I love watching you fall in love with the rain." 

Mina smiled widely in return before nodding. "And I love falling in love with you, Nayeonie."

She pulled the older girl for another slow, deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tried writing a longer one-shot. I hope you liked a fluff Minayeon! And did you watch the concert? 
> 
> Also, I just had a hard blow as a baby once who decided to ride the minayeon ship. (yes i'm talking about mina saying she took a lot of pics w/ the members and nayeon saying they didn’t take a pic together). it's fine. it's fine. I'll wait for their next time. /prepares myself for road to taengsic ver. 2
> 
> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
